While You Were Gone
by Figgy4EverAndEver
Summary: Things have become rather boring since the world didn't need saving anymore. Iggy's new found frustration takes a toll on him, but one day Fang finds himself alone with Iggy and things start to heat up. Figgy. Fang's POV. Yes, yaoi, I suppose.


**While You Were Gone**

By Figgy4EverAndEver

**You've been warned. This is rated M. Can't get enough of Figgy. Needs to be more sexual tension between the two I think, anywhere, here's a bit. I think I'll do a couple chapters. Dunno if this'll be a real story, or just a load of figgyness. Anyways, enjoy.**

-Fang's POV-

"I don't want to go to the mall."

Max let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, Iggy, then you can stay here alone."

Things had been tense lately, since we've been able to settle down a little, the world apparently not needing the saving we thought it did. Iggy was frustrated. Going to crowded places wasn't exactly his favorite thing either.

"Fine." Iggy stormed off down the hall.

"We can't just leave him here alone," Nudge spoke up.

I cleared my throat. "I'll stay here if you want, Max. Keep an eye on him."

She looked defeated. Today was supposed to be time that we all spent together. It was no longer going according to plan, but Nudge was right. Iggy couldn't stay here alone. If someone came, he'd be too vulnerable.

"Alright, thanks, Fang."

I nodded and her eyes met mine, for just a moment. Things had been rough between Max and I too. But I had already told myself that we were young and stubborn and foolish and that whatever relationship I was supposed to have with Max would work itself out eventually.

The flock exited, and I could hear them walking on the roof, and then take off. We had the top apartment in the building. The guy who rented it to us joked that it was definitely a penthouse suite, saying all we needed was fancy furniture and some maids or butlers. Our place wasn't bad, and we liked to call it home, but the wall paper peeled, the sink was leaky. Home though, like I said.

Iggy had locked himself in his room, no doubt. I wondered if I should go try to talk to him. More recently, since we found ourselves settled, Iggy had been talking to me more than participating in his usual antics with Gazzy. Gazzy was just a kid, and while he had sympathy for his partner in crime, I don't think he was totally understanding of it.

"Iggy," I called out after a while. "I'm staying here, alright. If you need anything, just, well…"

He cut me off. "Yeah, okay, Fang, thank you."

Sighing, I went back to the sitting room, turning on the TV. Daytime TV sucked. Sometimes I wanted to throw the TV out the window. Perhaps I was an angry person. All this emotion bottled up inside.

"Uhm…" Iggy was coming down the hall. "Could I…could I talk to you?"

"Of course." Patience was something I lacked, and for Iggy, well, maybe I had a little more to give to him.

He sat next to me on the couch. It wasn't exactly a big couch. The younger ones could sit on it three across comfortably. If Max and I were on speaking terms, when she wasn't be stubborn, we could sit comfortably on it too, my arm around her. I pushed the thought away, hoping that maybe they would all come home in a good mood instead.

"I know this sounds wrong, Fang, but I liked it better when we were on the run. There wasn't so much time to think. There wasn't time to grow up, but here we are. Gazzy knows he has to stop being a little kid. We can't keep making bombs and blowing up all of Max's alarm clocks every time we're bored. It gets old. Hell, I want to do something with my life, and under our circumstance, I don't think that'll ever be possible." Iggy shook his head. "I didn't want to come here to complain though, Fang. I was just hoping for a distraction."

"Sometimes, I think the same thing. We'd be better of flying place to place." I hesitated. Sharing my feelings wasn't something I was good at. "I know it's harder for you, but I don't know I can grasp the idea that we can just sit around and do nothing. Sure, after Jeb disappeared, it was just like this, but it's different now. You're right. What the fuck are we going to do with our lives?"

Iggy seemed a little dazed now. My flood of words surprised him, and I shrugged.

"How're things with you and Max?" asked Iggy after a while.

"I don't know, they're just…" I trailed off, searching for a word. "I feel disconnected."

He raised an eyebrow. "So even the rock of the group has feelings, huh."

It was his attempt of a joke. Humor seemed to escape Iggy over the past few weeks, and his sarcasm was now in contention with my own. I let out a laugh, but it died away quickly. Was that what they really thought about me?

More silence went by.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Iggy shook his head. "That wasn't nice."

"Nah, it's alright."

He shifted his weight, almost anxiously, and his leg brushed up against mine.

"Sorry…" He murmured. "Max should have picked out a bigger couch."

"I know." I let out a sigh. "Let's find…Why don't we find something to watch? Or you can put on music."

He nodded. "Whichever you prefer."

I flipped through a couple of channels. "I think we better go with music."

Iggy disappeared and got his MP3 player. I closed my eyes, feeling tired now. Drained from my thinking. I felt bad for Iggy too. Maybe this time without the flock would be good. We wouldn't have to worry about the others. Just ourselves. A little time to relax without Gazzy interrupting us with a bomb.

He got a song going, and sat down next to me again. I always thought out of the entire flock, Iggy had the best taste in music. But then again, music meant a lot more to him because he couldn't see. I'm not sure how much time had went by, but a few songs had played. Iggy was rambling about something now, but he seemed to be in a better mood, so I tried to put my input where I thought it was needed.

"I bet Max will come back with a new alarm clock," Iggy said snidely.

"She should just buy a bunch of them so you can have an endless supply." I stretched my legs and the sunk back into the couch. "Not like we've got to wake up for anything anyway."

"I can hear it a mile away."

"I could drop a pin and you'd hear it a mile away."

Iggy let out a laugh. "You're probably right."

I rolled my eyes.

We had picked the worst time to have silence. Iggy must have had a thousand songs on his MP3 player, but the track that came on next was not a song. It was a muffled recording, heavy breathing, a voice moaning almost in the background. Iggy froze and scrambled to get up, but he managed to trip on the TV remote that had fallen on the floor, landing right on top of me.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry." He looked embarrassed.

"It's…it's alright, Ig. I'm not Max." I stared up at him, and for a moment, I felt like his pale blue eyes had met my own.

He slid his hand up my leg, and I put my hand around his wrist, but I wasn't stopping him. No, I could feel myself getting hard, and Iggy was just going to make it worse.

"Iggy, what're you doing?" I mumbled.

And he undid my belt, his hand stroking my slowly, long and delicate fingers working their way up and down my shaft. I let out a moan, closing my eyes. This was wrong in so many ways, but it just felt…It felt…

"Iggy…" I tightened my grip around his wrist, but he sped up, pumping me faster.

The music had resumed. Iggy was undoing his pants with his other hand, his own erection a bulge through his boxers.

I realized that Iggy was in control of this whole situation, and in perspective, it was sorta funny, him being blind and all.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Iggy bent down, pressing himself against me, his hand still around my cock. "It's always been you, Fang."

And he thrust into me. I had taken bullets and been attacked by flying wolves, but it hurt like hell. I let out a cry of pain, and Iggy laughed into my ear before kissing my neck.

"The pain'll go away," Iggy whispered, making me shiver. "I promise."

He started out slow, and I tried to relax, like he was telling me, as he stroked me slowly, a mix of pleasure and pain. I closed my eyes.

Deeper, he pushed. It was pleasure I had never imagined before. Beyond what I had ever pictured myself doing with Max all those nights I spent up with my teenage hormones and sexual frustration.

"Iggy….ahhhhh….don't stop…"

Iggy breathed heavier into my ear, squeezing my cock, sending me over the edge.

"Fang," he breathed out. "Oh, Fang, I'm…I'm gonna come."

"Faster…please." I begged, my fingers running through his hair.

His thrusts became more rapid, and I screamed out his name, finally reaching my climax, white cum shooting out all over Iggy. He had burst inside of me, and he pulled out slowly, his head resting against my chest.

And then he suddenly jumped up. "Oh shit, they're home."

We scrambled, down the hall, Iggy ducking into the bathroom and me into my own room. I sat on my bed, pulling my pants back on.

_What the fuck just happened?_

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you know any other figgy fics, whatever the rating, I wanna read. Feel free to message me or leave the title in a review xD**

**Workin' on the next chapter already. This could get interesting...  
**


End file.
